Will You?
by made.for.life
Summary: It's the year after Victor becomes Yuri's coach and he's determined to win gold for his mentor. Yuri chooses the confusing theme of Questions and Answers for his program leaving the world scrambling to figure out who he's asking and what the question even is.


_"So what is your program theme this year?"_

 _The microphone had been shoved into his face. The world waited for another undying, unyielding exclamation like last year. Everyone was begging for another sensation but Yuri was much more composed now. He was calm and ready._

 _"I've learned a lot in this last year. I think I have a good theme and my coach and I are ready to build on it." Yuri took a deep breath. "This year my theme will be Questions and Answers."_

It had been a grueling season. Absolutely brutal to all involved but here they were again. The Grand Prix of Figure Skating Finals. Yuri looked around the room. It was funny how little the group that made it here had changed but yet how much it had changed too. He was here again. And Victor.

 _"Yuri!" Victor grabbed him as Yuri dropped his bag._

 _"Victor." The Japanese male had hugged him back._

 _Around them the airport bustled with people. There was so much traffic and there they stood motionless. It was such a moment in Yuri's mind. The warmth of the silver haired figure skater against him, the relief of the reunion, and the stress of the starting season._

 _Victor's hands gripped his back momentarily tighter then released him. "It is very good to see you again." He beamed._

 _Yuri grabbed one of the other's hands and squeezed it. "I missed you. I'm glad to be here."_

 _The silverette tugged at him and they maneuvered toward the baggage line. "I was so surprised that you decided to come here to train for the off season."_

 _The Japanese male hurried to catch up to him. "It seemed fair seeing as you spent the entire off season last year in my home. I'm just glad it worked out."_

 _Their rings clicked together when Victor twisted their hands up to his face. He kissed Yuri's hand lightly. A few people around them quickly pulled out cameras but both were too focused on each other to notice. Yuri's eyes softened and he smiled tenderly._

 _"You are always welcome at my home." Victor said with a soft purr. "Beside Makkachin missed you."_

 _Yuri laughed. "Well I can't disappoint Makkachin. How is he?"_

 _"Missing the hot springs. He loved the swimming."_

Yuri glanced all the way around the room. It was Victor and him. They were both sitting quietly, listening to their earbuds intently. Yurio, back again, was stretching in the corner. Otabek was sitting next to him in silence. Yuri nearly laughed at a memory. Victor turned his cerulean eyes to him and nodded with a half-smile in agreement.

 _They were on the ice, all of them. Thankfully it was a very large rink. Yuri had marveled at it when he had first arrived a couple months ago. Now it would probably seem odd when he returned to something smaller. He and Victor were leaning on the wall of the rink drinking deeply. They had been working on a jump all morning and at least Yuri's legs were burning. He had no idea what the state of his coach was. Victor was excited about something else entirely. He had been all day._

 _"Are you every going to tell me?" Yuri huffed in fond exasperation._

 _The other nearly bounced on his skates. "I was sworn to secrecy. It's not that important to you anyways."_

 _"Is the surprise for Yurio?"_

 _The mentioned skater landed a difficult jump very nicely and they clapped for him. The blonde waved in their direction indifferently._

 _Victor suddenly shifted over closer to Yuri. "Don't turn around." He hissed. "Yuri!" He called louder and waved him over._

 _The blonde frowned in irritation. He picked up speed and completed a smaller, easier jump. He skated over, looking ready to yell at them. When Yurio closed in Victor grabbed Yuri's hand pulled him to the side. Yurio's eyes went wide and he slid to a stop._

 _"That was a nice jump."_

 _"Otabek!" Yurio yelped. "Wha-what?"_

 _The Kazakhstani stood tall. "I came for a visit. I heard you were doing program runs this afternoon."_

 _"We are!" Victor grinned. "But Yurio needs to go get lunch and he always eats alone."_

 _Yuri put his hand over his face. The other two gave the silverette a flat look._

 _Yuri tugged their connected hands. "Why don't you and I go get something for now?"_

 _Yurio gave Yuri a half nod as he shephered Victor away._

Victor touched his hand lightly and nodded up to draw Yuri's attention.

Yuri took out his earbuds. "Hey Phichit."

"Hey Yuri!" The excited Thai bounced over. "Odd without JJ here. Though Akani is nice."

Poor JJ had received a fracture on his intertrochanteric crest. Yuri wasn't exactly sure what that was but it sounded painful. The other skater couldn't even be here tonight as he was bedridden. He had called earlier making sure everyone knew that King JJ was watching them and to do their best in his memory.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. He is."

Akani Balewa, the new South African star figure skater, was leaning on the wall listening to his coach speak. He towered over the other skaters here, even Victor. Yuri had met him first at the London Regionals.

 _All the skaters were gathered at the edge of the rink minus Yuri. Otabek was participating here so Yurio had deigned to come with them. Victor had come because Yuri had wanted to compete here. His score wouldn't mean anything here but he wanted to re-acclimate to the crowds. Yuri was standing in the middle of the rink, at ease, waiting._

 _"What the hell is taking them so long?" Yurio swore._

 _The sound crew was frantically trying to get the systems fixed. Victor was taking the time to admire his student and fellow skater._

 _"Does this happen often at competitions?" The new guy, Akani asked._

 _Otabek glanced over and shook his head. "No. It's new to us too."_

 _"I've had it happen before." Victor drawled. "But I'm just old enough that the chance was there." He joked._

 _The dark skinned South African drew his coat further around his shoulders and nodded. "Poor bielie out there."_

 _"Meh. If he sits there much longer I'm just going to leave." Yurio groaned._

 _The Kazakhstani touched his shoulder lightly and tension oozed out of the blonde. He relaxed into his place. Finally the sound system sparked to life with the announcer's voice._

 _"Test one. Two. And we're back on line ladies and gents!" Cheers filled the stadium. "Yuri Katsuki, are you ready?"_

 _The skater on the ice gave them a double thumbs up and went back to his start position. The music picked up slowly and hopefully. It was piece Yuri was forced to ask someone to create for him as he couldn't find anything near what he had needed. The song was titled "A Question for You" but he never explained what that question was. Or who it was to. But the song had everyone holding their breath with him. They could feel his anticipation, his fear, and his hope with every step and jump. Victor was still trying to puzzle it out himself._

 _Half way through, Otabek suddenly stood up straight. "I know his question."_

 _Yurio flicked his head over immediately. "Yeah? What is it?" He pressed._

 _The dark haired skater shook his head. "Something I might ask you someday, if I can find the courage."_

Phichit nearly jumped as the announcer started speaking. "I guess it's time to go." He said cheerfully.

He was the first one up after the short programs yesterday. Victor was the one to beat so far with Yurio in second. Akani was third with Yuri in a solid fourth so he would be the third to skate today. Otabek had taken a nasty fall late in his short program and looked to be sore today.

"How are you feeling?" Yuri heard Yurio ask far too loudly.

The Kazakhstani sighed and pulled the blonde's earbuds out of his ears.

"What? Was I yelling?" Yurio asked, sticking out a hand to haul the other figure skater to his feet.

Otabek nodded and winched as he got to his feet. "As for your question, this will not end well. I can tell you that."

Yuri frowned and shook his head. Focus. **Focus**.

 _Yuri looked over at his phone in surprise. He had already called his family for the day. Who could possibly be calling him at this time in the evening? Yuri lethargically tapped Victor's arm to let him up from where they were reclined on the couch._

 _"Kakov?" Victor groaned, rousing himself from his half-sleep._

 _Yuri smiled at him for a moment. He picked up his phone as the Russian resettled next to him._

 _"Hello?" Yuri answered, realizing he probably should have looked at the caller ID._

 _"Yuri! I know it's probably late where you are but I needed to ask you now."_

 _"Phichit? It's not that late. And it's always good to hear from you." Yuri responded. He put the phone on speaker. "The phone is on speaker. Victor is here too."_

 _The Thai skater laughed. "Well hi Victor!"_

 _"Privet." Victor muttered in sleepy Russian muttering something else into Yuri's shoulder._

 _"So Yuri, I have a question." The other sounded like he was bouncing on a trampoline._

 _"Yeah?" Yuri tipped his head._

 _"Please can I use part of the music title you did?" Phichit nearly shouted/_

"First up is Phichit Chulanont, skating to Phichit on Ice!" The announcer said enthusiastically.

Yuri smiled like he had every time he'd heard the title this season. Phichit performed flawlessly. He was wonderful to watch. Yuri didn't watch Otabek. He couldn't. He needed to focus. Focus. He did watch the Kazakhstani skate dejectedly off the ice. Yuri looked at the ground, swallowing hard.

"Beka!" The voice was far too loud for the somber mood of the arena. Yurio called him again disregarding his volume. "Otabek!"

The dark haired skater looked over to the blonde. Yurio studied him coming off the ice for a second. He looked purposefully away but opened his arms wide. Otabek's eyes widened drastically. He paused for a long moment then stepped up to offered embraced. He tucked his face into Yurio's shoulder and the Russian squeezed him. Yuri grinned and stepped onto the ice. Victor was already by the edge of the rink.

"Hey Victor." He said emotionally. "Watch me today, please."

They clasped hands.

"Of course." Victor responded with soft eyes. "I will watch and maybe finally know what this question of yours is."

They gazed at each other, then Yuri suddenly raised their combined hands to his mouth and kissed Victor's hand. The silverette flushed hotly as the Japanese skater pushed away from the wall with a smile.

Victor watched. He watch the spins and the jumps. He felt the emotion. The Russian sunk so deeply into Yuri's routine that they were breathing in sync. They jumped together, flying across the ice like it was the only freedom in the world. He jolted. Victor clutched his chest in a sudden motion. He knew the question. He finally knew Yuri's question! Victor fled the rink as soon as Yuri struck the final pose. How was he supposed to perform after such a discovery? Akani traded places with Yuri.

Yuri looked around quickly but couldn't spot Victor. He was a bit sad but the older skater needed his time to get focused to. He of all people understood that. Still. He kind of wanted a hug after making no mistakes at all during that performance. He was a little proud.

"Otabek?" Yuri approached cautiously.

The Russian blonde looked ready to kill anyone who so much as looked at his injured skater. Yurio shook his head at the Japanese skater. Yuri nodded and back away quickly. The Kazakhstani actually had to push the blonde away when it came to Yurio's turn. The Russian missed exactly two rotation. He came off the rink more worried than mad. He was back by Otabek's side immediately. Victor took to the rink.

"Thank goodness." Yuri sighed as he made it to the rink's edge just in time for his coach to start.

 _"I am finding it hard to find a theme this year." Victor sighed._

 _They were still on their post season vacation which they were spending back in Japan at the hot springs. Yuri sat on the wall of the beach, throwing the ball for Makkachin. The ocean was rolling restlessly. There was a storm brewing in the distance._

 _"And you already have yours." The silverette sat next to him heavily._

 _Yuri nodded, closing his eyes, enjoying the day. The wind swept over his face, disturbing his hair. A bright light filled the sky and Yuri opened his eyes to watch the lightning strike a distant part of the water._

 _"We'd better get back." Yuri laughed._

 _He stood up and called the dog. The Japanese figure skater looked back. Victor was still sitting still watching the distance._

 _"Victor?" Yuri asked in concern._

 _The Russian abruptly jumped to his feet and pointed dramatically to the ocean. "I will skate to the theme of nature. I will capture your true motion, your true emotion!" He yelled to the clouds._

He loved watching the Victor skate this piece. He was the wind in the trees, across the sand, the wind that ruffled hair along the beach. Victor was the strike of lightning far out at sea. He was the poetic waves across the beach as the moon dipped her toes into the ocean and sent a golden path across its surface. Faster than it should have been, it was over. They were being scored and shoved up onto their blocks.

Yuri blinked out at the world as he was handed the gold medal.

Gold! He had won gold!

Over Victor who was standing to his right with silver. Yurio was on his left with a bronze and looked very much like he didn't want to be there. Yuri turned to his coach tentatively, not sure what to expect.

Thankfully the Russian was beaming. "Good job Yuri! You did so well!"

"Thank you Victor!" Yuri answered nearly in tears.

"Yuri." Victor called softly.

The Japanese skater cocked his head. "Yes?"

"I know what your question was."

Yuri stopped breathing. His face when flush. His head felt light and empty. Oh god he was going to pass out.

"Yeah?" Yuri choked out.

"I know it." Victor said seriously.

There was a pause. It could have been a minute or an hour or a year. Yuri wouldn't have noticed. At all. Nope. Not even a bit. He was too busy watching. Waiting for a reaction. Any reaction.

"Yes." Victor finally smiled.

"Yes?" Yuri yelped.

"Yes." The Russian skater took his hand. "Yes, I will marry you." He announced loudly

"Oh Victor!"

Yuri hauled his coach up to his platform and kissed him. They twined together perfectly.

Yurio gaped. "That was the question?" He hollered.

No one paid him any mind though. Everyone was busy squealing like broken pigs and taking too many pictures.

"That is the dumbest proposal ever!" Yurio grumbled. He suddenly paused, thinking back. "Proposal." He choked out, turning red.

Yurio barely glanced at the happy couple. He had a Kazakhstani to find right now. Not that Yuri and Victor noticed. They didn't notice very much of anyone. They stood on the top platform grinning at each other. It didn't feel like an award ceremony set of blocks, it felt like the top of the world.


End file.
